


Far From A Distance

by whynotasmile



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotasmile/pseuds/whynotasmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>二哥Jason和大哥Dick交往中，因為小事吵架演變至打鬧，三弟Tim默默看著。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From A Distance

從房間步入大廳時已經傍晚。

蝙蝠俠去夜巡，Alfred在蝙蝠洞留守著。似乎沒有任何理由讓他這時候出沒宅邸公共空間，但Tim並未感到不妥——早些時候的聲響讓他不得不繞路去確認，究竟是誰？放輕腳步，握著筆電的手在身側微幅擺動，他朝大廳望了一眼。

Jason躺在沙發上動也不動。

沒有別人。這讓Tim鬆了口氣，卻又對自己的行為感到困惑。此刻，自家二哥在沙發上翹著腳，似乎已經睡去，濕潤的毛巾無力地蓋住他的眼睛，毛巾無法遮蔽的臉龐上喧嘩著一塊塊黑紫的瘀傷。

Tim決定坐在離對方最遠的沙發另一頭。

「不用看都知道是小紅，幹嘛。」

「會讓人打傷臉，真遜。」

「是Dickie Bird，」Jason在毛巾下痛哼了一聲。「你親愛的大哥。但他離開了，所以不是Brothers，只有Brother，如果你認為我是你的Brother的話。」

「Dick？」抽走對方的毛巾，無視訝異的眼神，轉身到後方清洗。原來退冰的布織品漸漸又冰涼起來。「當然是。你們不是剛回來見面嗎？甜蜜的很。」

我都看著。深吻和撫摸，你們的凝視。Tim吞下這句話，微微蹙眉。

「嗯。」Jason坐起身，有些愣住的接過遞上的冰毛巾，挑眉摺起，又敷上自己的臉。「我們打架了。」

「你們真是…如果這樣是相處模式的話，我無法阻止。」

「哦？」

「怎麼？」皺眉回看。

「沒事。」Jason瞇起眼，重新躺回沙發。

「要我擔心死嗎？我還不想領你們遺產。」Tim打開筆電，指尖在鍵盤上舞動敲擊，螢幕光照在室內微弱光線中閃爍。眼角餘光捕捉Jason的一舉一動，掩飾著自己淡淡的雀躍。

「我跟他都死過，又復活了。你覺得我們這麼容易死？」對方勾起戲謔的笑，隨即又因疼痛而拉下嘴角。

「不，」Tim將空白鍵戳下。「只是想確定自己還有哥哥可以煩心。」

「那你肯定還有得煩。」Jason壞笑起來。

「噢天啊，突然希望你們繼續打了。」Tim翻了翻白眼，嘴角卻不自覺勾了勾。

就現在就好，舒適輕鬆的感覺——

「我想睡了。」對方躺倒沙發，陷進柔軟的墊子裡，毛巾蓋回臉上。不一會兒，Tim聽見他漸漸平緩的呼吸聲。

確認對方不會著涼，他闔上筆電，在步入房間前回頭望了一眼。

「好睡好夢。」

「嗯哼。」

/

夜深。

Tim揉揉眼，看電腦看了一段時間，疲憊感湧上，伸手拿取咖啡杯，早已乾涸。

回到房間後就沒有聲音了，他想著。起身打算到廚房再沖一杯飲料。溫熱的液體在杯中流轉，他攪了攪，氣味在口中逸散。

瞥向大廳時卻愣住了。

憑著多年的訓練，熟練轉身，靠在廚房壁緣屏住呼吸。有人。他側耳聽著聲響，然後瞇起眼，握緊拳頭，再緩緩放鬆。

「沒事吧？」

「有你就好了。」是Jason。「下次記得提醒我，別打你的臉。」寵溺的吻，細碎地迴盪著。

「明明都是我在打你。」另一個年輕溫柔的聲音說道，是Dick。Tim垂下眼眸，當然是他。

還有誰能讓他這麼愛憐？

衣物摩擦的聲音。

吻。一遍又一遍，Tim彷彿聽見Dick輕喘著。

「Jay…」大哥的哭腔引來一陣低聲喃喃的安慰。

Tim閉起眼，想像他們互相依偎，環抱著彼此，十指緊扣。Dick柔和憐惜地撫摸著對方的臉龐，Jason則孩子般緊擁著他，聞嗅懷中人的髮香。

Tim捂起耳朵。

沒有理會一陣碎裂的細微弦音，從心底震動。他斂起心神，淡淡喝了一口咖啡，再一口。厭惡地看著自己顫抖的指尖。

他等著。

直到聲音漸漸微小，消失，直到大廳關了燈，室內一片漆黑。彷彿提早看見魚肚白升起，才明白自己站了一整晚。任由勞累淹沒最後一絲情緒——也許這正是他需要的，Tim捏捏鼻樑。

永遠遙望著，不過度奢求。這才是貼心的弟弟。

回房前，他照慣例望了一眼。

「好睡好夢。」

**Author's Note:**

> 突然亂打的小短篇(掩面)  
> 角C果然還是很好玩(什麼結論#)


End file.
